The Absolution
by Moyima
Summary: The duel on Bespin never occurs... Vader finds his loyalties falling into question, Luke, feeling overprotected for reasons unknown to him, becomes restless... and the Empire grows ever closer... but Vader isn’t with them.
1. Surprise, surprise, surprise

A/N: I suddenly remember why I hate trying to upload here... * = italics. Oh, and this is an ESB AU, the fateful duel never happened.  
  
-Chapter One-  
  
The air was still, cold, dead. His footfalls were hollow as they echoed down the corridor; and he was alone. He had been alone for the past twenty years, but never before had he *felt* it.  
  
Before Bespin.  
  
Since Calrissian's sudden bout of courage resulting in the escape of the Princess, Solo, and the Wookie... He closed his eyes briefly, the image of the *Millennium Falcon* and an Incom T-65 fighter vanishing into hyperspace was still burned into his retina.  
  
He never even laid eyes on his son.  
  
He felt utterly alone.  
  
And Palpatine knew it.  
  
His *Master* had given him a 'vacation', as he so called it; Vader knew it as it really was: A loss of resources. Now he had nothing with which to hunt his son, and he knew that Palpatine had begun a pursuit of his own.  
  
The hiss of his respirator filled the space around him, he had long since ceased hearing it; he had long since stopped craving the cool kiss of wind on his cheek, the scent of approaching daybreak... He shook his head, physically pulling himself out of his reverie.  
  
He had been treading a fine line for months, and now it seemed that he had crossed it; he gave a passing glance to one of the numerous research laboratories along the corridor in which he walked. It was certainly an interesting place, he had decided; interesting indeed.  
  
Byss; the planet that Palpatine thought he knew not of, and here he strode through the very corridors of the Emperor's cloning facility.  
  
He had seen countless replicas of the man who proclaimed himself Emperor, and many research facilities to go with them; but now he had passed into a new section of the compound, and it seemed as though he were walking through the beginning of the maze again... or, Palpatine wasn't only cloning himself.  
  
Vader sneered at the thought of his Master taking the liberty of replicating any man he so chose. Where was the Empire going?  
  
Into chaos.  
  
He stared at his gleaming black boots as he stepped, one foot after the other, a rhythmic movement, so simple yet such a miracle for him. He sighed and looked up...  
  
And stopped in his tracks.  
  
~  
  
Luke sighed as he stepped out of the command center and into the corridor. Months, they were going to be stuck here for months. Something was going on in the hierarchy of the Empire, and contrary to what he would have thought two days ago, it was not good for the Rebellion.  
  
Somehow, Darth Vader had vanished and the Emperor himself had taken up the job of searching out the Rebels; which was strange enough in itself. To make matters further complicated and confusing, Palpatine's hunt was worse than Vader's by tenfold; it almost seemed that, compared to Palpatine, Vader had not wanted to find them.  
  
Luke dragged his fingers through his hair, contemplating the last few days. Ever since Bespin, Han, Leia, Chewie, and even Lando had been very guarded around him; as if there was something they weren't telling him... and he suspected it had something to do with their time on Cloud City with Vader. He also suspected that whatever it was that they were hiding, they had told High Command; since he'd been grounded and forbidden to fly. He felt like Commander "hide him under a rock" Skywalker, and he didn't even know why they were hiding him, or what from.  
  
He buried his face in his hands for an instant before bringing his eyes back to bear on the hazy corridor... Hazy?  
  
He needed to get some sleep.  
  
~  
  
Vader tilted his head slightly, drinking in the sight before him. He stepped forward; placing one gloved palm against the glass that separated him from the room... he stared like a gaping child.  
  
He quickly stepped up to the keypad and hacked his way through security, sighing slightly at the ease in which he passed. Palpatine was much too arrogant; he was reckless.  
  
He crossed the room in a few long strides and came to a wavering stop before a cloning cylinder, and he stared up at the man within. He appeared to be in his early forties, his frame was tall, strong. Blonde tresses swayed in the liquid he was entombed in, his face was peaceful, as if he slept.  
  
Vader looked down at himself, at his ruined, mechanical body; then he looked up at the clone... *his* clone.  
  
A smile parted his lips, and he set to work.  
  
~  
  
How much time passed while he prepared the clone to live outside his tank and he prepared himself for the perilous task before him, he did not know; but at last he had two operating tables side-by-side: one held the slumbering clone, the other was for him.  
  
He cast one last hopeful gaze at the perfect mirror of himself, an undamaged body! He dared not even contemplate the possibilities, yet. He slowly lowered himself onto the other table; he lay across it and relaxed. He listened to the rhythm of his breathing for several moments before reaching out and shutting down his life-support systems, one-by one...  
  
~  
  
Luke sat straight up in bed as his dream broke into reality, he cried out sharply, bringing his hands to his sweat-drenched face.  
  
He looked frantically around the room for the dark being that had been looming over him, about to tell him something... something important.  
  
He inhaled deeply as he realized his was in his bed, not hanging off a gantry...  
  
Only a dream.  
  
He pressed his lips together into a frown as he realized that Han and Leia were still up, and had heard him. He pulled himself up and leaned against the headboard of his bed as they entered his small room.  
  
He felt like a child. He knew there was something between Han and Leia, but they still insisted that he share quarters with them; once again, he was feeling watched.  
  
He smiled sheepishly as Leia perched herself on the side of his bed, Han stood close behind her.  
  
"Are you all right, Luke?"  
  
He rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust them to the light that leaked in from the hallway, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just... I just had a bad dream, I guess."  
  
The look that Han and Leia shared did not escape his notice.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Leia asked softly, placing her hand over his.  
  
He pulled away and sat up, scowling, "Why are you doing this? I'm not a kid. Why are you hiding things from me?"  
  
Leia sat up straight, slightly taken aback by Luke's outburst, "Luke, we..."  
  
"Kid, we're just being cautious, is all," Han said, moving to sit in the chair next to Leia.  
  
Luke crossed his arms, a stubborn look settled over his face. Han sighed, he knew that look, it crossed Leia's face all of the time.  
  
"What happened on Bespin?"  
  
Leia pressed her lips together in a tight frown as she glanced at Han; to her relief he stepped forward and placed a hand on Luke's shoulder, "Get some sleep, Kid, we'll talk about it in the morning."  
  
Luke opened his mouth to protest, but they already made their hasty retreat; and he was left feeling, once again, like a sheltered child. 


	2. The Stranger

-Chapter Two-  
  
The next morning the landing bay was abuzz; a smuggling ship had arrived with much needed supplies. This was the downfall of hiding themselves so completely, the supply lines were scarce.  
  
Luke strolled casually along the perimeter of the bustle, watching in interest as the most vital of the cargo was hurried to its destination. It was a food and medical shipment, one of its kind the Rebels hadn't seen in weeks.  
  
He came around the freighter and saw several members of the Alliance High Command surrounding the pilot, most likely thanking him for the risks he undertook to deliver to them. Luke continued walking, his view of the conversation rotating as if he were a satellite orbiting the small group. He sighed, looking away from the conversation; his walk had brought him to the corridor that led to the mess hall and he hadn't eaten breakfast yet...  
  
He suddenly frowned; he felt as if he'd been *nudged*...  
  
He shook his head, *That's crazy*...  
  
He looked back towards the small group gathered at the base of the freighter's ramp; the pilot was staring directly at him.  
  
Luke's frown deepened, but something inside him was screaming:  
  
*Go over there.*  
  
His legs moved without his consent, pushing him forward, towards the center of the bay. The man still watched him, and the group surrounding him fell silent as they realized his attention was no longer theirs.  
  
Luke stopped just outside the group; he studied the man carefully: his tall build, his blonde shining hair, his crystal blue eyes...  
  
The young man frowned, *he looks familiar...*  
  
Before Luke could further ponder familiarities, the pilot stepped forward, offering his hand.  
  
"Hello, young man," his voice was amazing soothing, yet held a masked authority to it, "I am Anakin Re'dav."  
  
"Luke Skywalker."  
  
*So they tell you.*  
  
Luke frowned, *did he just say something?*  
  
"A pleasure, Skywalker," Anakin said, this time Luke was certain he spoke. The pilot tuned back to Mon Mothma, smiling politely, "This base seems very secure, have you heard any word of the Imperial Fleet's location?"  
  
Mothma sighed, "They have been circling us, skirting by as if they're trying to hone in on something but can't quite lock on."  
  
Leia's eyes narrowed as she caught the quick glance that Anakin threw at Luke. This was an odd sort of smuggler.  
  
"Is there any indication of a spy?"  
  
"If there were a spy," Leia cut in curtly, "They would have found us by now."  
  
Anakin smiled at her politely, "Of course, your highness." He opened his mouth to speak again when a blaring alarm sounded.  
  
"It seems that they have," Re'dav muttered under his breath.  
  
Mothma hastily called an apology to Anakin as she and the rest of the High Command rushed to the command center, leaving Luke and Anakin standing in the center of a base on Red Alert. Anakin was looking up at what appeared to be nothing; Luke was looking at him.  
  
"Don't you have a ship to get to, young Skywalker?" Anakin asked softly; barely audible above the alarms and yelling.  
  
Luke flinched slightly, "I've been grounded."  
  
Anakin looked down at him, an eyebrow raised, "Indeed. Why?"  
  
Luke shrugged, his annoyance at the situation evident through his posture, "I don't know."  
  
Anakin's eyes narrowed, a strange look passed over his features, "Indeed..."  
  
"Want to catch breakfast with me?"  
  
Anakin raised an eyebrow at the younger man, "The base just went on Red Alert..."  
  
Luke shrugged, "Yeah, and what would you like me to do about it? Duck and cover?"  
  
Anakin smirked and clapped Luke on the back as they began to walk, avoiding the running techs and pilots, "You seem... bitter, young Skywalker."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes, "That's the understatement of the century."  
  
Anakin smiled a secret smile, "I have heard that you are an exceptional pilot..."  
  
Luke threw a suspicious look at the older man, "Oh really?"  
  
Anakin nodded.  
  
Luke raised an eyebrow, "Where'd you hear that?"  
  
The pilot shrugged, "Spaceports, here and there; I travel a lot."  
  
Luke looked away, pressing his lips together as he processed Anakin's words, "I find it hard to believe that my name is floating around spaceports..."  
  
Anakin smirked as Luke's humility, "You're a hero to the resistance."  
  
Luke leaned against the doors to the mess hall, pushing them apart with his shoulder, "That's debatable."  
  
Anakin caught the door as it swung past Luke; he frowned at the young man, "Debatable? On what grounds?"  
  
Luke stuck his thumb against his chest, "Mine."  
  
"Well, that hardly counts."  
  
Luke stopped suddenly, and turned to face Anakin Re'dav. He leaned close, peering up at the much taller man, "You don't have the dialect of any smuggler I've ever met."  
  
Anakin raised an eyebrow, his expression remained adamant.  
  
"And," Luke continued, lowering his voice despite that the mess hall was deserted, "No one else would risk navigating into here: too much risk, not enough payoff."  
  
Anakin favored Luke with a slight tilt of his head, "And what does that tell you, young Skywalker?"  
  
The young man's lower lip stuck out slightly, he then spun on his heel and continued towards the food dispenser, "It tells me I'm hungry," he murmured; leaving Anakin to smile at his sulking back. 


	3. The Game

A/N: Thanks for all of the wonderful feedback, everyone!  
  
- Chapter Three -  
  
"Hey."  
  
Anakin glanced up from his work to find a man smiling down at him; he rose from lying on the floor of the hangar where he had been peering up into an open hatch of his ship and offered his hand, "Captain Solo, a pleasure."  
  
Han raised an eyebrow as he took Anakin's hand, "You know me?"  
  
The man nodded, "Indeed, Luke has told me about you."  
  
Han raised both eyebrows, "The kid? You seen him? I can't seem to find him..."  
  
There was some shuffling and then Luke emerged from under the freighter, a smear of grease across his cheek, he smiled roguishly as he wiped his hands on his pants, "Hey, Han."  
  
Han's jaw dropped slightly at how striking similar the two looked... but he brushed away the thought quickly, he patted the haul "You guys been working on her all morning?"  
  
Both Luke and Anakin nodded.  
  
Han smirked slightly, "Leia's been looking everywhere for you, kid."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes slightly and opened his mouth to reply, but Anakin beat him to it.  
  
"Luke's old enough to take care of himself, Captain Solo."  
  
Han's brow rose in surprise as Luke chuckled softly, "Huh? W- we were just makin' sure he's okay s'all."  
  
Anakin propped his elbow against the haul of his freighter, he smiled slyly at the smuggler, "I will ensure that Commander Skywalker is well kept."  
  
Han's jaw dropped slightly, "You guys are doing that bonding... thing, ain't you?"  
  
Luke and Anakin exchanged a mock chagrined look, then looked back at Han.  
  
"You need something, Han?" Luke asked, leaning against the ship next to Anakin.  
  
Han dragged his hand through his hair, clearly uncomfortable, "Um, Lando and me are havin' a game of sabacc; you guys want in?"  
  
Luke glanced over at Anakin, seemed to grab an answer from the older man's eyes, then looked back at Han and shrugged, "Sure."  
  
~  
  
Leia crossed her arms and sighed. Days. The Imperial Fleet had hovered over the base for days, and still no attack.  
  
She glanced at the small table around which Han, Lando, Anakin, and Luke were gathered playing sabacc.  
  
"Why don't they attack?" she asked, not for the first time.  
  
"I donno how the Empire thinks, sweetheart," Han mumbled, studying his cards.  
  
She stepped closer to the table, really needing to spit out her frustrations, again. "Who do you think is commanding the fleet? Do you think Vader's up there?"  
  
Lando glanced up at her, a bit puzzled, "I thought Vader went AWOL."  
  
"He did," Han grumbled, still looking at his cards.  
  
Lando frowned, "Then why's the *Executor* up there?"  
  
"She's not at the head of the fleet," Anakin mumbled softly.  
  
Luke looked up from his hand and frowned, more interested in discussing the siege than playing cards, "Wouldn't Vader take his flagship?"  
  
Anakin looked up at the young man, "It depends on the situation of his departure."  
  
A short, uncomfortable silence settled over the room, but was soon broken again by Leia, "You don't think Vader's up there?" she asked, clearly directing her question at Anakin.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Vader would not take the risks that Palpatine is taking."  
  
Leia put her hands on her hips, "Well, maybe Palpatine is in command, and Vader is just being his lapdog, as usual."  
  
Anakin seemed, for a fleeting moment, irritated by the princess's remark; but as quickly as the look was upon his features, it was gone.  
  
"Vader commands the fleet," he said carefully, his words marked, "Palpatine would only take control in the event of his absence."  
  
Han raised his eyes from his cards, "You seem to know a lot about this."  
  
Anakin looked back down at his hand, "Know thy enemy."  
  
Lando shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable with the unspoken challenges flying around the table, "So," he said, nonchalantly changing the subject, "Did'ja guys realize today is Father's Day?"  
  
As soon as he spoke, all sets up eyes were upon him and he realized that *that* wasn't the best thing to point out. Leia's father had been killed with Alderaan, Han never knew his father, and Luke...  
  
Was staring intently at Anakin.  
  
"Where's your father?" he asked Anakin as if they were the only two in the room.  
  
Anakin returned Luke's stare with equal intensity, "I never had a father."  
  
"Neither did I," Luke said, wondering at the flash that passed over Anakin's eyes.  
  
Anakin sat back, crossing his arms, "You had a father, Skywalker," *You still do.*  
  
Luke straightened in his seat, "Did you just—?"  
  
Anakin cut him off with a wave of his hand, "I mean, that... nevermind."  
  
Luke peered at the older man intensely, clearly distressed, "Do you have any children?" he blurted out, blushing slightly.  
  
Anakin's gaze settled upon the youth, his eyes screaming something that Luke could not quite grasp...  
  
"Yes, I have a son."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Han sat back, propping his foot on the table, "You expecting to hear from him?"  
  
Anakin seemed a bit perplexed by the question, and then he smiled awkwardly, "In a manner of speaking. If truth be told, he doesn't know who I am."  
  
The four other occupants of the room stared at him in shock.  
  
"Do you know where he is?" Luke asked, incredulous.  
  
Anakin nodded.  
  
"Why don't you go to him...?" Luke asked, his voice restrained, but he seemed to want to scream.  
  
Anakin's eyes meet Luke's, two sets of icy storms faced one another in silent challenge, "I do not feel that he is ready."  
  
Luke stood, his chair falling behind him as he did so, "How can you say that? You're his father! Do you know what I would do to have my father alive?"  
  
Anakin did not move, he merely watched through narrow eyes, "What would you do, child?" he whispered, his voice had that edge to it again...  
  
After nothing more than a moment's hesitation, he declared with conviction, "Anything."  
  
A slight smirk crossed Anakin's features, "Indeed...?" He suddenly broke eye contact with the distressed young man and turned to look at Leia, "You'd better get to the command center."  
  
She frowned, "Why—" she was cut off by a beep from her comlink, she eyed Anakin suspiciously as she switched it on, "Organa."  
  
"Leia," Mon Mothma's voice sounded from the small device, "We need you at the command center right away."  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
"Is Commander Skywalker with you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Bring him with you."  
  
"Very well," she whispered, and signed off, still watching Anakin with apprehension. 


	4. Run Anakin Run

A/N: Very short. I'm sorry. I needed a good place to break before the next chapter- which (I think) is fairly exciting.  
  
Thanks for hanging in there!  
  
- Chapter Four -  
  
The command center was buzzing when the small group entered; Leia immediately strode forward to address Mon Mothma, "What has happened?"  
  
She glanced over Leia's shoulder, uneasiness in her stance, "We've received a... demand from the Emperor."  
  
*It's about time.*  
  
Luke's eyes rose to regard Anakin, he was getting used to wondering if the man had spoken or not; and why he always seemed to hear his voice in his head.  
  
Mothma gestured to two guards standing by the door, they immediately came forward. "We are ready to play the message now," she spoke softly, as if ashamed of what was about to happen...  
  
And the newly arrived group suddenly realized why, as the guards stepped forward and grabbed Luke, pulling his arms behind his back and binding him.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Anakin roared as Luke was manhandled away from his companions; Han, Leia and Lando were also issuing protests. Only Luke was silent. Somehow the proceedings did not surprise him; the actions of the Alliance of the past few days made this new turn in events seem almost... expected.  
  
Mon Mothma held up one hand, a gesture that pleaded for calm, "It is for his safety, I assure you."  
  
"How does slapping binders on him keep 'em safe?" Han demanded.  
  
Leia grabbed his arm, pulling him back as she stepped forward, "Please show us the tape, Mon," she asked softly; her diplomatic training overriding her concern for Luke.  
  
The woman nodded and gestured to the communications officer to play the message.  
  
An image of Emperor Palpatine sprang up in the center of the room, his gleaming yellow eyes seemed to pierce every being in the room. A cruel, mirthless smile parted his lips and he began to speak, "My wayward children, I know this is difficult for you. Your supplies have been cut off and you haven't the force to drive my fleet away and escape. In my love for you, and my hopes that someday you will come under my protective wing once more, I propose conciliation."  
  
"For him or us?" Han asked gruffly.  
  
"I will withdraw completely," Palpatine continued, "And end this siege, if you deliver unto me... The son of Skywalker."  
  
Luke shifted restlessly in the arms of his guards as his friends threw astonished glances at him.  
  
"You have two hours to respond. If you decide not to give him to me, I will collect him myself and lay waste to your pathetic base," the transmission ended abruptly with a burst of static.  
  
Han immediately turned to Mothma, "Why is Luke being held?"  
  
Her chin lifted slightly, she knew very well of what she was being accused, "We are not holding him so that we can turn him over to Palpatine, Captain Solo," she turned her eyes upon Luke and spoke purposefully, both for his benefit and his friends, "We do not want Commander Skywalker to turn himself over."  
  
There was stillness in the room, yet the command center was boiling over with tension. The Empire had them in a vice-grip, but they could not turn over one of their own...  
  
"What would you do to destroy Palpatine once and for all?" Anakin asked softly, his demeanor suggesting a calm that none of the others possessed.  
  
There was a tense silence before Mon Mothma replied with conviction, "Anything."  
  
A small smile played across Anakin's lips that made her very uneasy, but his words were smooth as he replied, "Then you must trust me."  
  
"What do you mean...?" she asked as he moved towards the door.  
  
He looked about the room; his gaze lingered longest on Luke, "I will return shortly, please have patience."  
  
Mon Mothma moved to protest, but the man had already disappeared out the door.  
  
~  
  
Anakin slipped from the command center and immediately started to run towards the landing bay; his run was that of one blessed by the Force. He was nothing more than a blur to those who might have witnessed the trek to his ship.  
  
Once aboard he immediately pulled open the hidden compartment that contained the perfect ingredient to this disaster the Rebels found themselves in. 


	5. That last chapter was a cliffhanger so I...

A/N: This is quick- perhaps too quick... but it worked for me when I wrote it. Sorry about the cliffhanger—hope this makes up for it.  
  
- Chapter Five -  
  
His return was swift. He ran back through the corridors until he came before the doors of the command center once more. He checked himself and then hit the door release; the command center opened before him.  
  
He strode in as if nothing were amiss and immediately headed for the communications officer.  
  
Every set of eyes watched him in wide shock. Leia found her voice first, "Anakin, why are you wearing *that*?"  
  
Anakin smiled slightly as he looked down at himself. He was armored from the base of his neck to his toes in the garb of Lord Darth Vader; under his arm he held the Dark Lord's helmet, "Observe."  
  
He stepped up to the comm. and pulled the helmet over his head; an instinctive wave of apprehension rolled over the room at the motion. Anakin then took control of the comm., with no complaint from the communications officer who stared at him, his jaw dropped and his face pale. After typing in his desired destination and clearance code, a line was opened.  
  
A young Imperial answered the call, his eyes wide, "Lord Vader!" he gushed, "How may I direct your call?"  
  
"I wish to speak to Admiral Piett... *Privately*."  
  
The young man nodded, his face growing whiter by the second, "One moment, Milord."  
  
Anakin did not reply as the screen went black.  
  
"What happened?" General Riekeen asked softly, still looking at Anakin as if he expected him to kill them all at any moment.  
  
"Silence," Anakin ordered softly.  
  
The line reopened to reveal a solemn faced Admiral Piett, his eyes betrayed a degree of... relief? Excitement?  
  
"Milord, word from you brings us great solace." the admiral obviously wanted to inquire about his commander's whereabouts, but respectfully withheld.  
  
"How has the Emperor conducted himself in my absence, Admiral?" the question was a probe, leading to a tabooed subject.  
  
Piett's gaze shifted off from the camera for a moment, as if he was assuring himself of their privacy before he spoke, softer than before, "He has lost a third of the fleet either in death or desertion."  
  
A small smile was concealed beneath the ebony mask, "And he has lost my loyalty."  
  
Piett's lower lip trembled slightly at the implications of the statement, but he would not back down, "He has lost mine as well, Milord."  
  
The Dark Lord nodded, accepting the admiral's admission as truth, "Have you a comlink, Admiral?"  
  
Piett nodded, pulling the device from his belt, "I have, Milord."  
  
"Give me its call number."  
  
Piett did so, his voice holding strong. The Sith programmed the number into the like device in his hand then looked back up at the image of Piett, "When I send word, fire on the *Avenger*."  
  
Piett's eyes widened slightly, "Milord?"  
  
"Do you want to free the Empire of his tyranny or not, Admiral?"  
  
Piett pressed his lips together and gave one curt nod, "I shall be awaiting your command, Milord."  
  
He received a nod in reply and the communication ended. Once the admiral's face vanished Anakin went into action. "Release him," he ordered, pointing at Luke. The guards did so immediately, thoroughly shaken by the imposing tone he used.  
  
Luke rubbed his wrists and stared at Anakin in his full Darth Vader garb, "What's going on...?"  
  
"Trust me," he requested gently, and threw the comlink to the young man.  
  
Luke caught it effortlessly, raising an eyebrow in question.  
  
"When I give the signal; call Piett and order him to fire."  
  
The air in the command center seemed stagnate for several heartbeats before Luke said softly, "He'll take the order from me?"  
  
"You will know what to do."  
  
Before Luke could further question him, Anakin turned away and activated the comm. once again; this time the call number was for the Avenger. He knelt as the air shimmered and formed an image of the Emperor glowering down upon him.  
  
"Vader, how dare you—"  
  
"Master," the kneeling Dark Lord interrupted, "How goes your search?"  
  
Palpatine seemed to withhold a sneer, "Where are you, errant *child*?"  
  
"Safely tucked away, I assure you, Master."  
  
Palpatine drew in a deep breath, obviously infuriated, but he managed to compose himself, slightly, "Lord Vader," he spat as if the name were a curse, "I am very close to uncovering your son."  
  
The room rippled with surprise but managed to remain silent, to the kneeling man's relief.  
  
"Auspicious news, Master."  
  
The Emperor's eyes seemed to ignite with wrathful flames as he stared down at his insurgent servant, "Where are you?" he ground out through clenched yellow teeth.  
  
The Dark Lord rose, uninvited, and uncloaked himself in the Force; those in the command center heard a slight gasp sound from Luke who stood clutching the comlink and staring at the dark figure.  
  
"You dare defy me and join with the rebels!" the Emperor's screech was unbearable, "After everything I've done for you? Everything I've given you!"  
  
The shoulders of the Dark Lord squared in open defiance and Luke suddenly jumped as a voice spoke to him softly, *Call Piett, now.*  
  
As Luke activated the comm., the Emperor pulled a small device from his robes, "You know what this is, Vader..."  
  
The Empire's second-in-command nodded once.  
  
"You will die without the technology I gave you to live."  
  
Palpatine sneered as he hit the switch, looking onto Vader with giddy expectation, "I won't be needing you anymore; Skywalker will make me an exceptional apprentice."  
  
An angry murmur rolled over the command center as Luke established a connection with Piett, he drew a deep breath and pulled on the Force to deepen his voice as he spoke into the comlink, "Fire, Admiral."  
  
Both Leia and Han looked at him in shock; he sounded just like Vader.  
  
Palpatine's eyes remained on Vader as he waited for him to die. When the Sith did not collapse, he hit the button again, "What has happened...?" he whispered.  
  
His defiant slave reached up with both hands and plucked the infamous helmet from his head to reveal Anakin Re'dav's smiling face.  
  
"You have made a grave error, Your Majesty..."  
  
"You will die for this, Vader!"  
  
Anakin shook his head slightly, "Not today, *Master*."  
  
He smiled as the *Executor* opened fire and the death of Emperor Palpatine rang through the Force. 


	6. The end, maybe

- Chapter Six -  
  
The connection with the *Avenger* failed, the image of a screaming Emperor faded and left the room in peace. For a moment.  
  
Immediately Anakin sprung into action, striding to appropriate stations issuing orders, "Establish a comm. connection with the *Executor*; have Admiral Piett ensure the loyalty of the remainder of the fleet. Ready all available Alliance forces to defend against any vessels loyal to Palpatine. Get me a report of the *Avenger*'s status, I want that ship obliterated."  
  
Anakin suddenly stopped and turned to face the room: no one was moving.  
  
He tilted his chin up slightly, forcing himself not to bring them all to their knees with a mere thought. He purposefully locked his eyes onto Mon Mothma; avoiding Luke's wide-eyed stare. He said nothing more; he knew the questions would come.  
  
And so they did.  
  
So to speak.  
  
...  
  
Han slapped himself in the forehead, groaning, "Re'dav! I'm such an idiot!"  
  
Lando frowned, "What are you babbling about?"  
  
Han turned to look at his friend, his eyes saying that Lando had landed into his 'idiot list' as well, "Re'dav: It's Vader backwards. Kerth, thrown off by a damn apostrophe."  
  
Leia stepped forward, ignoring Han's comment; he eyes were nailed onto Anakin Re'dav's face, "Are you...?"  
  
Anakin dragged the tip of his tongue along his teeth; he turned his shoulder slightly so that he could watch all occupants of the room carefully.  
  
There was a slight clatter as his comlink slipped from Luke's fingers and bounced against the floor, the young man was staring at the small device as if it were detonator. Luke blinked and looked up; he didn't seem to see the rest of the room's occupants, only Anakin Re'dav... Darth Vader... Anakin Vader... Luke's eyes widened slightly... Anakin Skywalker.  
  
"Who," his voice cracked, he tried again, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm your..."  
  
Luke was already shaking his head in a steadfast denial.  
  
"I'm your father, Luke."  
  
"Impossible," the young man ground out through his teeth, "You're- you're..."  
  
"Vader," Leia snarled, completing Luke's sentence for him. "You killed Luke's family, just as you killed mine, and countless others."  
  
Anakin lifted his chin slightly, clearly disliking the challenge, "This is war, Your Highness, unpleasantries occur."  
  
"How dare you," Luke growled, and began to stalk forward.  
  
Anakin stretched his hand out and the discarded comlink tumbled into it, he held it to his lips and switched it on without taking his gaze from the approaching youth, "Status."  
  
"Milord," Piett's voice came back, "The *Avenger* is completely disabled and falling into the gravity of a nearby satellite. The two escort ships flanking the *Avenger* have gone down with her."  
  
"The *Langsuyar* and the *Ogoljen*."  
  
"Correct, Milord."  
  
Luke stopped a few meters from him.  
  
"What of the Alliance forces?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Minor damage," Piett returned, "Our forces took the brunt of the *Avenger*'s retaliation."  
  
"We're going to negotiate a peace agreement today, Admiral, are you feeling up to it?"  
  
"Absolutely, Milord."  
  
Anakin smiled, "And call your son, Piett, it's Father's Day."  
  
Anakin switched off the comlink and looked down at his son, at the lightsaber dangling loosely in his hand. It was his old lightsaber. He looked at the fury seething behind his son's eyes, the same fury Obi-Wan must have seen in his all those years ago. He let his arms fall to his sides, "I've done what I can," he whispered, "To right what Vader has committed... all I can do now is regret. Kill me, young Skywalker, and be rid of me."  
  
Luke's lips parted, as if to deny Anakin's words. Could he kill this repentant man without falling to the Dark Side himself? He felt a fiery panic burn through him as he stepped forward, acting automatically... doing what he knew the High Command and all of his friends expected of him... what Obi-Wan would have expected of him... he had to kill Darth Vader.  
  
He pressed the end of the lightsaber hilt against Anakin's breastplate, over his heart, and looked up into his eyes. His eyes. His own blue eyes were staring down at him.  
  
*My father was a navigator....*  
  
*My father was a pilot...*  
  
*My father was a Jedi...*  
  
*My father was Darth Vader.*  
  
He spun the hilt in his hand and grabbed Anakin's hand; he pressed the weapon into the older man's palm.  
  
"I believe this belongs to you," he whispered.  
  
Anakin's hand responded, grabbing Luke's arm and pushing the saber back into the young man's grasp, "I want you to have it," he whispered back, "I always have."  
  
A/N: This is where I planned to end it... because I couldn't think of a better way to do so, but I MIGHT have a more in mind... I'll see what I can do. *S* 


End file.
